


The Light

by LadyGerbilLuna



Series: Avengers: The Sounds of Life [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), playful bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: "Sometimes darkness can show you the light"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Light by Disturbed  
> Lyrics indicated by ~~  
> Some cursing present

~~An unforgivable tragedy...~~

Tony watched the video quietly, Bucky sitting on one side of him, Steve on the other, the rest of the team present, but almost like a shadow compared to the presence of the two super soldiers sitting beside him. He took a breath, the pressure in his chest moving upwards, filling his eyes with tears again, and he fought them. 

“I should have told you earlier,” said Steve, softly. “Maybe we could have stopped all this mess if we...if I had told you earlier.”

“Or, I would have just gone out and started the fight anyway,” said Tony, his voice wavering just a little bit. 

Natasha's hand squeezed his shoulder, and he looked over, giving just a small smile. Her other hand was on Bucky's, rubbing just a bit. 

Bucky sighed. “It's Hydra's fault.”

“Yeah, it is,” said Tony. “Go on. Say it again, until you believe it.”

Bucky gave him a glare, then said, “It's Hydra's fault.”

“A lot of things are,” said Steve. “Still, if...” His words were cut off with the slap of Tony's hand on his knee.

“Remember why we're doing this, Steve?” asked Tony, sharply.

“To start to let go.”

“Don't make me sing the song, Steve. I will do it, if I have to.”

The smile he got, even if his heart still felt heavy, was worth this evening...

~~Don't let hope become a memory...~~

It was finally starting to calm down, to once more feel like a family instead of just a regular team. Sure, Wanda still seemed tense around Tony, and certain topics were still off the table, but they were starting to get along again.

“So, when are you gonna tell him?” asked Bucky, drinking orange juice out of the bottle. Steve put a glass in front of his best friend. 

“What are you talking about?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and ignored the glass. “Tony. When are you gonna tell him that you like him?”

Steve fumbled the egg in his hand, thought he would break it, and surprisingly did not. He glared at Bucky, his cheeks warming. 

“That is none of your damn business.”

Bucky grinned, leaning on Steve's shoulder, so he could whisper, “Well, maybe I'll just pluck him up before you ask.” He turned, gave a little wave to someone. Steve, wide-eyed, looked over his shoulder.

Tony stood, mug of coffee in hand, watching the two of them. Bucky, grinning, orange juice still in hand started to walk out, and Steve figured that the damage couldn't get worse. Until he heard the slap, and he whirled around.

“Fuck you, Barnes!” replied Tony, rubbing his ass.

Laughter was the only response. 

Steve sighed, and went back to making breakfast.

“What the hell's gotten into him?” asked Tony, going over to stand near the coffee machine. 

“I ask myself that every day,” Steve mumbled, and then continued to make breakfast for two.

~~Sometimes Darkness...~~

Steve raced over, watching as Tony stumbled as he got up. 

“Okay, ow,” said Tony, raising his faceplate. “You know, that kinda hurt?”

“Let me see the arm, Tony.”

Tony made a face, but began to remove the armor on his arm, wincing. Immediately, Steve began to prod and poke, ignoring the protests of the other man. Not a deep cut, and thankfully, the wrist wasn't broken, but definitely lots of bruising...

Steve stepped closer, and Tony breathed in. They looked at each other for just a moment, before Steve gave him just the brush of a kiss. 

“You...?” asked Tony, but didn't complete the thought.

“Let's go out some time, you and me,” he said. 

“Oh....” A shy smile that Steve hadn't ever seen, sweet, unsure... “Okay...”

“About fucking time!” said Bucky. Steve looked around. 

Oh good...the whole team was watching...

~~Can show you the light~~


End file.
